Abenteuer
by Phantom Kitty Cat
Summary: Lunar was just a normal girl. Well as normal as she could be. But everything she knew was about to change. A evil force was about to take over her planet. Everything seemed lost, until she met the Autobots. Now she's in for the adventure of her life. Join her as she finds friendship, mystery, drama and maybe even some romance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers. Credit to Hasbro for most of the characters and some of the plot in this fic.

This fic is a mix between TF G1 and Prime. There might be characters and some other stuff from the other TF universes. But mostly I will just make up the story out of my imagination! ^O^ The timeline of this fic is in the future of the TFP universe. Since season 3 of TFP isn't finished yet, I prob won't use any of the ideas from there. So if anyone dies in that season, they prob won't die in here since I just made this future up. O_O Anyways, enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Oh! I'm so hungry! When are we going to eat? I moaned.

"Only a little while longer, my dear." my Ori said.

I let out a sigh. "Well call me when it's done. I will be outside…..doing something." I told my Ori.

"Very well, but don't you get into any trouble." She said.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Lunarspear. It's a weird name on this planet. Probably because it's not a Nihoan name. All I know about my name is that it's Cybertronian. I think it's weird that I'm called that because I'm not even Cybertronian to begin with and I have no idea why my parents would even name me that.

I live on the planet Aurina with my Ori and Ora. Ori is a Nihoan word for female caretaker and Ora is the Nihoan word for male caretaker, or if you just want it in more simpler words, you could just call them my foster parents. Yes, I am an orphan, or well was one at one time. I've been living with my Ori and Ora for as long as I can remember. I never found out who my real parents were and there reasons for abandoning me. All my Ori told me is that someone came to them when I was still around the age of two and asked them to watch over me until a certain time in the future. My Ori also told me that since that person never came back to get me, they decided to make me their own child.

I have been living as one of the beings that inhabit this planet. Those beings called Nihorans. They are loving and normally peaceful beings. I should know since I am one myself. Every man and woman in our race each have special powers. The men normally have the power of super strength and the women normally have the power of flight, but there are some special ones who have more than just those powers. One of those people just happens to be me. All those special ones automatically become the planet's guardians. To become a guardian, each person needs to go to the Spokane school. I am a senior there. I guess the Spokane school is kind of like what the humans call "a high school", except that there are a few differences.

The Spokane school is really pushing their students to complete their training so that they can become official guardians of our home planet. I believe the reason why is because the Decepticons were spotted not to long ago in a galaxy not to far away from ours. Everyone knows about how the Decepticons have been going around the galaxies taking over planets and draining them of their power until they die. From what I heard the reason why they've been doing that is because #1. They have a large army and that means that they need a lot of Energon, and since their planet is basically dead and they can't get Energon from there anymore, they go around the galaxies searching for planets that have tons of energy. Normally they attack inhabited planets since most of the beings that live there know how to make even more energy from the natural recourses and that means the Decepticons can get even more energy that they can convert into energon. #2. I guess it's because the Decepticons are power hungry and it's like one of their leader's goals to rule the whole universe. I bet there are tons of other reasons as well, but it's not like any of us care. I mean who would? Most of the people from different planets are very peaceful and they wish that the Decepticons and the Autobots would have just kept their civil war on their planet and never had spread it to any other planets. I don't think it's fair that innocent life forms that have nothing to do with this war are being murdered by the Decepticons. Do You?

"Lunarspear, Your food is ready. Come and get it. Oh, and you better hurry and eat, you don't want to be late for school now do you?" My Ori said.

"Oh! I forgot all about school! I'm coming back inside, just let me stretch. I think I sat to long again on the cold walkway." I replied to her.

As soon as I had finished stretching, I ran inside my house and went into the kitchen and quickly sat down in one of the chairs.

As I sat there, I looked at my Ori. She was filling some bowls with some Aui. (Aui is like the human food called rice except that it's bigger and it's kind of sweet.)

A few seconds later, my Ori came to the table and placed the bowl with the Aui in it in front of me.

"Thank you Ori." I said as I put a smile on my face.

"You're very welcome." She said as she sat down at the table right across from me.

I stared at her. She had long white hair, stunning green eyes and was rather pale. She wasn't sick or anything. At least I don't think so. She kept on insisting that she was healthy and that pale skin is normal for Nihorans. She was also rather thin and small, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong. She told me stories of when she was very young and how she was one of the strongest women on this side of the planet.

I also looked at what she was wearing. As of right now she was wearing what most Nihoran women wear. It was a long white dress. It felt like silk.

"Dear, why are you staring at me and not eating your Aui?" My Ori asked.

"Oh…I don't know. I just feel….arg what do the humans call it? Oh yea…..I feel "zoned out." I replied.

"Ok dear… whatever you say. You better hurry and eat you food. You don't want to be late for school, now do you?"

"You're right. I got to get ready!" I said and I started to gulp down my breakfast.

As soon as I was done, I quickly went up to my room and changed into my school uniform. My school uniform was light blue. I was wearing a strapless shirt, short pants and sneakers. I had bought the sneakers at a space station a few planets away. My Ora had brought me there once so that I could meet some humans. I learned about them often in my studies. They fascinated me. Humans had so many different cultures and things! Sure, here on Aurina we had many different things and stuff, but everything was plain and in some ways boring. It was always the same old things. Humans had tons of things to choose from. You didn't have to wear clothes that looked almost always the same and almost always white in color, you didn't have to be forced to become your planet's guardian just because you had tons of powers and I bet I could think of tons of other things if I tried.

After getting all ready for school, I quickly got my school bag and ran downstairs.

"Goodbye Ori!" I said as I was about to open the door.

"Goodbye my dear." She replied.

After locking the door behind me, I picked up my school bag and started to fly to school. I always loved to fly. I felt so free when I wasn't on the ground.

Around half way to school, I put on extra speed. I'm sure I'm going to be late for school. Scrap!

I almost had a crash landing as I got there. Good thing I can fly well.

I could hear the school bell ring as I walked in the front door. Scrap, I better get to class fast!

* * *

"Good morning class! If you will please take your seats, then we can get started." Miss Aurakita asked the class.

Everyone did as told. No one ever disobeyed Miss Aurakita. Let's just say she's not the kind of person you want to mess with. Miss Aurakita is the main teacher here at school. She basically runs the place. She teaches all the fighting classes, basic guardian training and the power control classes. She is also second in command to our queen, so that makes her a very important person here on Aurina.

Miss Aurakita has bloody red eyes, dark red hair, fangs and she has very light skin. In a way, I think she kind of looks like a vampire. How would I know this? Let's just say, I read too many human magazines. Most Nihorans have gold, silver or bronze colored hair and don't have red eyes. The only ones that I know of that have different colored hair and or red eyes would have to be Miss Aurakita, our beloved queen Yuki and myself.

Queen Yuki has light blue hair and has very stunning light blue eyes. I on the other hand have dark purple hair with a black streak in my bangs that I hang over one of my eyes, ruby red eyes and light skin.

"Good-you're all in your seats. Now let's start with the fighting class. Now I'm going to pair you up into groups of two and then you and that person will verse each other in battle. OK?" Miss Aurakita asked.

Everyone nodded their heads to say they understood.

"OK good…Now Kiara and Tomnia you will be in one group, Ponia and Chitu will be in another one and Lunarspear and Orina will be in the last group. Got it everyone?" Miss Aurakita said impatiently.

"YES MISS AURAKITA!" we all said as each group went into a different part of the training room to practice our fighting skills.

Orina (my opponent) was very popular here at the school. Most of the people liked her. I guess in a way she was nice, but I really don't know since I never hardly talk to her- or for that matter, I really never talk to any of the students here at school. All the students think that I'm the teacher's favorite. Miss Aurakita always gives me more attention and always helps me in anyway she can with my training. I guess all the students are jealous since I get all the attention and they probably think I love it, but truthfully I hate it.

" Huh. So you think you're going to beat me this time don't you miss favorite? Well think again!" Orina said to me with a smug look on her face as we got into our fighting positions.

I just sighed. "Whatever you say Orina."

"1.2.3. BEGIN!" I heard Miss Aurakita yell.

Miss Aurakita's words made me unfocused, which gave Orina the chance to quickly punch my stomach as soon as the fight started.

I groaned in pain.

"Ha! Not so strong are you?" Orina said triumphantly as she punched me into the wall using her super strength.

I groaned again. The pain was bad.

I had to find a way to defeat her. I need to find her weakness.

Orina uses speed and power to defeat her opponents. So If I use my agility, I could dodge her punches and if I do it long enough I can probably make her frustrated enough so that she will take her guard down.

It might not be the best plan, but it's not like I have time to think of a better one.

Orina started to charge at me with her super fast speed. I dodged her. She tried to do it a couple more times. I dodged those charges as well.

So far so good with the plan.

"Hey! Stop dodging and start attacking!" Orina yelled with frustration.

I gave her an evil smile as I dodged one of her super strength punches.

I could tell she was starting to get frustrated with me. Now was the time to attack!

Orina charged at me again, but as soon as she got close enough I did a flip right over her and punched her in the back which made her fly into a wall.

She got back up and started to let out a battle cry as she charged again.

It took no genius to tell she was pissed at me.

I knew I couldn't dodge and flip over her again. She was a fast learner. I had to try something new.

As soon as she got close enough, I quickly moved to the side and used my mind to move a chair into her way and trip her.

Now it was time to end this battle.

I picked her up from where she was lying on the ground and started to fly upwards.

I knew she could fly as well, but since I had her in my grip I would use those moments to do some punches and kicks before she started to attack me again.

After I did a few punches and kicks she caught me off guard and punched me strait into the floor.

As soon as I got back up, we started to punch each other in the air.

I don't know how long it took, but I finally I was able to pin her down on the ground.

"AND LUNARSPEAR WINS THE BATTLE!" I heard Miss Aurakita yell.

I stretched my hand out to help Orina up from the ground. She pushed it away and rushed to where all the other students who were done with their fights were standing.

The rest of the day in school was uninteresting. I went through all my classes trying my hardest to do my best. Miss Aurakita kept praising me on everything I did. It was very annoying and weird. I could see most of the students glare at me with hate. I wish I could tell Miss Aurakita to stop giving me almost all the attention but I knew I couldn't. After all she was my teacher and in a way she was my commanding officer. If there was ever an attack, she would lead us in battle. She wasn't just the teacher at our school; she was also the commanding officer of the whole military. Whatever queen Yuki told her to do she would order the troops to do it.

I was so happy as soon as I heard Miss Aurakita tell us that we were done for the day and we were allowed to go home.

I quickly gathered my things and ran outside the school.

I ran down the street full with happiness. I paid no attention to the people that gave me strange looks as I giggled and ran through the busy streets. I guess the reasons they gave me looks is because normally Nihorans never show too much emotion. They normally are quite well at hiding all of their emotions.

But it's not like I really cared of what they thought.

After a while of running, I came to one of my favorite hills in the area. I rolled down it giggling all the way.

As soon as I got all the way down the hill I laid down on my back and looked up into the sky.

I sighed. Sometimes I wish things were different. I wish I didn't have to do the same routine every day, didn't have to wear the some looking clothes all the time and didn't have to automatically be the planet's guardian just because I had more powers than other people. I wish I could go to our queen and ask her if the automatic becoming guardian thing could be changed so that people could get to choose if they wanted to be one or not. But I know that it's a tradition and an a great honor and if I asked them that they might think I was a disgrace to our race. And besides it's not like I had any other plans for my future.

I can still hope for change though. Can't I?

Little did I know at the time though that my whole life was about to change in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does.

So yea, here is the next chapter. O_O

* * *

I was sitting at my window in my room staring out at the morning sky. My Ori and Ora weren't up yet and I didn't feel like making something to eat for breakfast.

I sighed. I felt like doing something new today but I had no idea what. Besides everything I wanted to do might disgrace my family since they had a daughter who didn't care for tradition.

After some time of thinking, I came up with nothing new to do, so I jumped off my seat by the window and went over to my closet.

My closet was password protected. What can I say; I don't like people looking though my stuff. Especially since I have things in there that my Ori and Ora don't even know about.

I typed in the password and got out one of my human magazines that I had bought at the space station that one time.

I started to flip through the pages trying to find something to interest me. It took a few minutes, but I finally found something interesting. It was a picture of this girl wearing a red hoodie, skinny jeans, black and red sneakers, cute skull earnings and a black and red bracelet. I thought it was a really cute outfit-even though I don't know much about human fashion. I really wanted to wear it. It would be nice to wear that than always wearing the white dress that all the Nihoran women wear. Besides, there was no law about not wearing what you wanted(even though everyone still only dressed in the traditional outfits.) So if I wanted to wear something else for a change, they couldn't lock me up for it. Right?

The only problem was I didn't have any clothes that looked even a little bit like what I wanted to wear. But that wasn't about to stop me. I knew of a friend who ran this little shop in one of the dark alleys in the town not to far from here. He sold tons of human clothes and other human things. It wasn't a very popular place, but I knew a few Nihorans that loved human cultures that would go shop there.

I grabbed some money out of my savings box. My Ori and Ora wouldn't probably be awake for a few more hours, so why not go to the store and see if they had anything close to what I wanted to buy?

I quickly changed into one of my day outfits and started to sneak out of my room. Luckily I didn't have to worry about making too much noise since I flew downstairs. The only time I made a noise was when I opened the door and it made a loud creaking noise. Good thing Ori and Ora are very heavy sleepers or I would have probably been caught.

As I stepped outside, I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was quite refreshing.

I flew down one of the streets leading to the town. I watched the scenery go by. I saw brightly colored trees, hills, tons of different colored plant life and something red in the sky. Wait something red in the sky?

I quickly stopped where I was and looked up.

Sure enough, there was a fast moving red object up there. The reason why it was red I'm guessing was because of all the flames surrounding it since it must have just came into the atmosphere. But what was it? Was it a ship or meteorite? There was no way of telling from here. I needed to get closer view of it.

There was a public telescope tower in town. Perhaps I could see it better from there?

I rushed to the tower as fast as I could and quickly flew to the top. I went over to the telescope and focused it on the incoming flame ball. What I found surprised me. It was a ship. But not just any ship, it was a Nihoran war ship. Normally those kinds of ships wouldn't be in use unless there was an attack. And I didn't see any fighting going on. Besides, if there was an attack going on the warning alarm systems in each city would have gone off to alert everyone to get to safety. So why was a war ship about to crash land in the middle of the morning? I had to go and find out. If there was anyone in trouble I needed to know. It was my duty to help protect life on this planet since I was a future guardian and all.

I started to rush back down the steps back to the main floor of the tower. My feet making loud noises on the metal as I ran down the stairs.

Since the tower was a public place, I had a feeling it had a communications room for people to make calls from somewhere on the main floor. Nihorans don't have what the humans call 'cell phones'. That's why each town had their own kind of public communications room for people to make calls.

I was lucky enough to find one of those rooms once I got to the main floor. I went inside and dialed the number I wanted. There was no way I was about to check out a war ship without the help of medical aid. What if there were hurt people on it? If there was one thing I learned at the Spokane school it was to never to take risks unless absolutely necessary.

"Hello, medical services here. How may I help you?" a feminine voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello. I'm calling to report a ship about to crash just north from the town called Luneri. I have reason to believe that it is a war ship and most likely people aboard it that might be injured during the crash."

"Alright we will be there in a few minutes. May I ask who is calling?"

"Lunarspear…My name is Lunarspear."

"Would you happen to be the same Lunarspear that is training to be a guardian at the Spokane school?"

"Yes that is I."

"Alright. Thank you for the report."

"Just doing my duty."

I ended the phone call and walked back outside the tower.

I thought for a moment. How did the lady on the phone know who I was? Not many people knew me. The Spokane school didn't normally release any information about their students until they were official guardians. Maybe the lady had a child at the school that knew me? Eh, who knows.

I felt the ground shake a little under me. The ship must have caused the ground to shake when it crashed.

I looked over to the north and saw smoke rising behind a few hills.

There was no time for me to wait for the medical aid. I needed to get to the ship, and fast.

* * *

I could see the ship. It was badly damaged. It was still going up in flames.

I stretched out my hand so that my palm was pointing towards the fire. I sprayed ice out from my hands onto the fire to suffocate it. (Being able to spray ice out of my hands was one of my many powers)

As soon as the fire was out, I looked around the ship trying to find some kind of opening.

The ship was still hot to the touch because of the fire. I wasn't about to risk the life of anyone inside by freezing the ship so that it would cool down. I was just going to wait until I found a means of entering and only cool down that section.

While looking at what I thought was the front of the ship, I heard what sounded like someone banging on metal.

I followed the sound to the other side of the ship. I found a door there. I heard the noise coming from right behind it.

"Hey. Can anyone hear me?" I yelled through the door.

I heard what sounded like a cough.

There could still be fire on the inside of the ship. The smoke could be suffocating whoever was in there. I needed to get them out and fast.

"Don't worry; I'm going to try to get you out."

I cooled down the door slowly as to not accidently freeze the person on the other side.

Then I realized I wasn't going to be able to open the door. It was smashed in and it wouldn't budge. Perhaps I could move it with my mind? I'm not very good at moving very big or heavy objects yet. I'm still learning how to do that at school. I just don't have enough control over my powers yet. Every time I would try to move heavy or large objects using my mind, I would get immense pain shooting through my whole body. But I had to try to move the door. The medical aid wouldn't be here for who knows how long and whoever that was on the other side of the door might not be able to survive that long. I had to move that door.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the door. It started to budge. I focused harder. Pain shot through me like tiny needles. The door started to move some more, but then got stuck on some kind of metal block or something like that. I focused even harder. I felt like a huge and heavy building was on top of me. I could feel a shower of sweat going down my face. The pain was horrible. My knees started to feel weak and I was sure they were about to collapse under me. But I wasn't about to give up. There was a life in the balance of my hands and I wasn't about to let it slip away. The thought of needing to save that life gave me a wave of strength. I let out a battle cry and used the strength to move the door using my mind.

I felt a sudden whoosh of hot air as the door went flying a few feet behind me.

I opened my eyes.

Smoke was coming out of the ship like a heavy fog.

My eyes started to water and I started to cough from all the smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, I saw a limp body of a Nihoran man lying on the ground. He was barely breathing and every few breaths or so he would cough or sound like he was choking on something.

I dragged him out of the ship to the ground a few feet away from it. Then I went back to the ship and started to spray ice inside it.

We really didn't need it to explode now did we?

After I was done, I went back to the man and knelt down. I tilted his head up a little so that he could breathe better.

"Everything is going to be OK. I called medical aid. They should be here soon." I said trying to let him know everything was going to be alright.

"Th-there….c-c-omming. Y-y-ou…n-eed to w-warn e-ev-ery-one." The man stuttered.

"Who's coming?"

"T-the…"

The man's eyes closed and his body went limp. I checked his pulse. I felt nothing.

He was dead.

All of a sudden, bright lights blinded me and I heard footsteps rushing over to where I was.

"Are you alright?" a woman asked me.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just stared at her with blank eyes while she checked the body of the man seeing if he was alive or not. I was too in shock about the man dying. Yes, I knew that since I was a guardian and part of the army that some of my comrades would die somehow, but it still didn't prepare me for the pain and guilt I felt. If I had just gotten to him earlier maybe I could have saved him. Guilt swelled up in me. This was my first time ever seeing death face to face.

"Miss… Can you remove yourself from the body so that we can take it to the proper place for it to be prepared for burial?"

I placed the man's head back down on the ground and stood up.

After that the lady started to ask me questions about why I thought he died and other unimportant things while other medical people cleansed any injuries I had.

"Miss, I do believe you have school in a few minutes. We will inform your parents about what happened. Now unless you want to be late for school, you should probably get going."

I nodded my head to say I understood and turned to leave.

* * *

(At school)

I sighed. Something was wrong here. Everyone was acting super happy today and acted like there was no care in the world.

Normally if a soldier in our army had passed away the whole school would at least have a respectful silence to honor them, but today no one even mentioned anything about the crash.

I had wanted to ask Miss Aurakita about the war ship and what the man had meant about someone coming, but when I asked her about it she said she had no idea what I was talking about. How could she not know about the crash? She was the commanding officer of the whole military, how could she not know?!

It was strange to me. Had someone tried to cover the whole crash up? Had I got involved accidently in someone's mysterious plan?

* * *

While writing the chapter, I noticed that some of the parts were kind of like a movie I watched called treasure planet. So credit to them for some of the ideas.


	3. Chapter 3: You don't see that everyday

I don't own Transformers Prime, G1 or any other transformers TV show. All credits to Hasbro.

A/N:Sorry for not updating in months...I've been working on my other fic and well let's face it I'm just lazy so yea...Anyway on with the show! :)

* * *

It has been a week since the accident. No one has ever said a word about it and it seems like it never happened. A few days ago, I went back to the crash site to try to find some evidence that I could show someone, but there was nothing there. Nothing was burnt or broken. There wasn't even a crater in the ground. Everything looked fresh and green. Just like it normally would.

Since I couldn't find any evidence there, I went over to the town of Luneri's medical bay to go see if they had any records of the crash. No luck though. I couldn't even find anything on myself about calling them about the accident.

I guess that makes my assumption correct. Someone was trying to cover-up the crash. But who was it? That's what I was thinking of right now as I walked home from a tiresome day at school. I was what the humans call 'tuckered out'. I was too lazy to even fly as of right now.

I dragged my feet on the ground as I walked.

"Lunarspear wait up!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around when I heard my voice being called.

"Lunarspear there you are. I've been looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me Sorin?"

"I thought maybe we could hang out? Since there's nothing really else to do now since school is over. That is if you want to."

"Sure. I would love to Sorin. Just let me go home and put my books and school supplies in my room."

"Would you allow me to accompany you? I don't have any school supplies with me because I was training all day in school."

"Sure."

"Let's go then."

We started to walk down the street together.

I met Sorin a few days ago. But in those few days, we had become great friends. He had transferred from a different class at the Spokane school and now he has the same class as I do. He is a very good fighter and since we are both seniors, we hope to both graduate and work together on the battle field. Sometimes after school he helps train me in the art of battle. His powers are fire, super strength and he has super agility (like I do). He is quiet and he does what he is told without ever normally asking questions. Those are great traits in a soldier. He is also very grown-up in a lot of ways and he doesn't act very childish except for rare occasions when he is with me. Plus he is a very loyal. But that's all I really know about him. He seems to not like talking about his past or anything else about himself.

He has spiky silver hair, bright blue eyes and his skin is a nice tan color. He's also tall and has abs (Not that I look at them or anything).

When we got to my home, I quickly went upstairs and put my stuff away and got into one of my day outfits.

As I went downstairs, my Ori stopped me in the hallway.

"My dear, where are you going right after school in such a rush?"

"Oh, I'm just going to be with Sorin and walk around with him I suppose."

"You know that boy would make a great mate and a Monar." My Ori said with a wink. (Monar is the Nihoan word for father)

"Ori! How could you think of such a thing! Sorin and I just met and we're only friends."

"Even though I'm old, I can still sense when there might be more than just a friendship."

"Whatever you say" I say as I roll my eyes playfully.

I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Goodbye my dear Lunar. Have fun." I heard my Ori say using my nickname.

"Goodbye Ori!"

I closed the door behind me and walked over to Sorin.

"So…what do you want to do?" Sorin asked me.

"I don't know."

"We could train some more or maybe just walk around and talk if you want?"

"Yea, sure. We can go walk. I'm really lazy so I don't think fighting is the best idea for me right now."

"A soldier should never be lazy. They need to be alert and ready to fight at all times."

"I know, but I just had a hard day. Everyone was calling me names and Miss Aurakita insisted that I train more than usual today without any breaks."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for anything unexpected that might come up."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom that I never heard anyone say before." I say sarcastically.

Sorin gives me a disapproving look before smiling deviously.

"Race you to the hills by the city Tomona!" Sorin says as he speeds down the street.

Oh yea, did I mention that Sorin has the power of super speed? I guess I didn't. Sorry about that.

"BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO RACE!" I yell to him.

"Remember how a soldier should be!"

"OK OK! I'll race. Wait up!"

In a blink of an eye I caught up to him.

Flying right beside him I waited for the race to start.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sorin yelled.

With a rush of speed we started the race. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I felt the rush of air hit me.

I was so going to win this thing.

Now don't think that because Sorin has super speed that he will beat me in this race. I can fly at very fast speeds as well. It's kind of like Sorin is a race car and I'm a fast jet of some sort.

Sorin sped down the grassy plains while I flew above. We were neck to neck for first place.

Unfortunately in the end though Sorin won.

After that, we sat on one of the hills quietly looking up at the sky. Well that is until Sorin broke the silence.

"Would you care to get something to eat in the nearby city? I haven't eaten hardly anything today because I was training."

"Why can't we just get a bite to eat at the nearby town?"

"I just thought I could show you one of my favorite places to eat that's all."

"Oh…..Well let's go then."

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Sorin, that food was wonderful! Thank you so much for taking me here and paying for the meal." I say while giggling.

"No problem. Hey, want to go to the outskirts of this loud city and take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked down the un-crowded streets of the outskirts. Sorin lead me down one of the many alleyways there. Opon reaching the end of it, Sorin stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there leaning against the wall.

"Uh Sorin? Why'd you stop? I thought we were going for a walk?" I ask suspiciously my face showing absolute confusion.

All he does is nod upward. Out of curiosity I turn around. I see a rainbow full of colors up in the sky. Pink, blue, red, orange, yellow, purple all mixed together in a wave of color. Together they make the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. It reminds me of how beautiful my planet is. We might not be the best species out there, but it still makes me proud of what we have all accomplished as a species.

"It's so beautiful." I say in awe as I lean next to Sorin on the alleyway wall.

"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as y-"

*BANG!*

We hear a loud explosion behind us. We instantly turn around. What we see shocks us.

There where tons of warships in the sky, fighter jets are everywhere, people were getting shot at, bodies where already littering the floor and people were screaming.

Then all of a sudden there was a voice filling the air.

"LISTEN HERE YOU PATHETIC FLESH BAGS! WE WILL DRAIN ALL THE ENERGY OUT OF YOUR PLANET. RESISTNCE IS USLESS! WE'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE! NO ONE STANDS IN THE WAY OF STARSCREAM SECOND IN COMMAND TO LORD MEGATRON!" Starscream's voice echoed through the whole city.

I could not hold back the gasp that escaped my mouth.

How could the Decepticons have attacked us unnoticed? The army would have been notified and the alarms in the cities and towns would have gone off to warn everyone to get to safety. Was this what the man was trying to warn me about those days ago?

My thoughts immediately went to my family. If the Decepticons were invading our planet, then that meant they must have ships all over vast areas. I had to save my parents.

I turned around and started to lift off into the sky heading straight towards where my family lived. But someone grabbed my hand pulled me back down and turned me around.

Sorin was the one holding me back with a stern look on his face.

"Lunar, I know what you're thinking. I would do the same thing but we can't. Guardians protect everyone, not just the people they love or their families. Remember it's our duty to help. We have to save these people here. We have to get them to the capital city. All the graduated official guardians are up there guarding the queen and everyone else. That city has the most defenses of any other around here."

"B-but my parents!" I whimper trying not to cry.

Sorin grabs both of my hands and jerks me closer to him. Now our faces are only inches away from touching. He stares straight into my eyes. I can see the frustration and worry in them.

"Lunar, we have to help these people. I promise we will go and get your parents as soon as possible. Just please, help me get these people to safety."He pleads.

"OK…" I say weakly.

Just then the ground shakes beneath us.

We look up to see a bug-like Decepticon ready to crush us.

Sorin and I quickly jump out of the way as a foot comes crashing down where we were just standing.

Sorin tries to use his super strength on the Decepticon, but he only succeeds in making a little dent on the 'con's armor.

I guess what super strength to us, is weak when it comes to fighting Cybertronians. Does that mean all of our powers are weak around them?

I started to fly around the 'con trying to distract and annoy him so that Sorin can find a way to defeat him.

The 'con tries to swat me like a bug, but I'm just barely fast enough to dodge out of the way using my agility.

Again he tries to hit me, but I zip out of the way-just not as fast as I hoped to. He happens to scratch me with one of his claws on my right leg. The wound is deep but not enough to be really a really serious injury or anything-although, it does sting very badly.

I smile deviously. "You wanna play it the dirty way 'con? I'm ready to play this little game of cat and mouse you got going on, and I'm going to win!" I think to myself.

We keep doing the same routine for around a minute-He tries to catch me; I dodge his attack and so on.

All of a sudden the 'con starts to screech in pain.

I look down and see Sorin ripping various wires out in the 'con's legs trying to make him fall. The 'con swings furiously at the ground trying to catch Sorin.

He succeeds.

With Sorin trapped in his servo, the 'con starts to literally squeeze the life out of Sorin. Sorin starts to scream a bloodcurdling scream and I stare in horror. I want to scream too, but I can't risk letting the 'con catch me as well.

I need to help Sorin.

While the Insecticon was preoccupied, I used my ice power to freeze some vulnerable wires in his shoulder joints and neck.

The 'con immediately dropped Sorin and started to try to grab me again.

I dodged his attack and start to fly down to Sorin-who is coughing up blood and lying on the floor.

Fear, shock and concern all crash down on me like an ocean wave in the midst of a storm. I'm afraid-afraid for me, my family, Sorin and everyone else that is in my species. Although my fear for Sorin was not for a friend, but for something more than that. I couldn't put a finger on it though.

I yell Sorin's name as I rushed down to him, oblivious to what's about to happen to me.

Sorin looked towards me; absolute terror on his face. He tried to say something, but he just gagged out more blood making him capable of only making muffled sounds.

Confused, I stop in mid-air for a moment trying to figure out what he was saying.

"LOOK OUT!"

To slow to heed the warning, a giant hand smacks me, swatting my just like a fly. Immense pain came crashing through my whole body. I didn't even have enough time to scream since everything was going by so fast.

I crashed into a building. I hit it with such a powerful force, that the impact broke some of my ribs and managed to break my right leg. I screamed in pain. My weakened body slid down the wall back to the ground.

I bit my lip in pain. I lay there on the ground shaking, hot stinging tears running down my face pathetically. My heartbeat was pounding in my head; blurring out any other sounds. My vision started to get blurry. Dizziness swept over me like a heavy fog.

Before I knew it, I blacked-out.

* * *

(Sorin's POV: third person)

Sorin watched as she crashed into the wall and then crumbled into pile on the ground.

Anger boiled up inside of him. He already lost everyone else he loved long ago. He didn't want to lose her too.

That 'con was going to pay.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up. He charged at the bug-like Decepticon blinded by his anger and hatred. The 'con transformed his servos into blasters obviously finished with the game of 'cat and mouse' that had been going on. Though that didn't stop Sorin from jumping on the 'con and viciously ripping out cables and wires in his neck.

Before the Insecticon even knew what happened, he off-lined.

Sorin triumphantly smiled. "That'll teach you to mess with anyone I know."

He quickly jumped off of the dead 'con and ran over to where Lunar was lying in the dirt.

He knelt down beside her. "She's still breathing, thank God." He whispered to himself.

He needed to find a doctor for her and fast. Everything here was destroyed. He needed to get her to the capital city before it was too late. They could help her. There was no time to waste.

He gently picked her up bridal style. The touch of her soft skin left Sorin feeling electrified. Since that first day he met her-the moment their eyes met, he knew that he had feelings for her. He had promised himself he would never fall for another again after what happened to his family- when they were all murdered, and to his beloved Lamona who perished with them. But something about Lunar stirred up emotions he swore never to feel for another again. She's so young, beautiful, smart, courageous, and innocent. She had never seen her loved ones die in front of her, never had sought out revenge and killed people out of rage like he had. Perhaps her innocent nature is what attracted him to her in the first place. She was what he didn't have anymore-the part of him that had died long ago. That innocent boy from long ago. But she somehow brought out the child in him that he thought didn't exist anymore. True they were around the same age- him being perhaps a little older, but age didn't really matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him was her.

He ran as fast as he could while carrying her. Needless to say no Decepticons chased after him. They seemed to have just disappeared. Almost as if the attack they had just done over half of the planet was just to frighten the natives. Not that Sorin cared or anything. There was only one person on his mind. He could deal with those pit-spawned 'cons later.


End file.
